Not My Will
by CodyKit
Summary: A short story I made in my creative writing class. Couldn't find any category to fit this story in here so I put it in Mythological even though it isn't that at all. This story is about the crimes of dog fighting which got me the inspiration to write about it.


**Not My Will**

I'm covered in blood, as blood drips down my legs, from my face. I hear the shouts from the crowd around me as they encourage me to continue the fight. I felt the sharp pain going into my back leg as more of my blood stained the arena. I look to my right and my opponent was going to corner me if I didn't think of something cleaver. I pushed with all my might and knock my opponent off before he went for the kill. _Thou shall not be beaten_ was drilled in my mind since I was born. I will not let him down now, not when I'm so close to get out of this hellhole that I live in.

I heard a yelp from my opponent as he hit the cement wall that surrounds this enclosed space. I looked into his eyes as he too looked as beaten as I was. I left my head as I heard _his _voicenear my ear, "_Kill Em' Kill Em' Finish it off!" _

The thundering roar of shouts was rushing in my head. I stare down my opponent as he struggles to get up. I didn't wanted to, but had to. It was either his blood or mine. I dragged him out from his corner into the inner circle. I heard the pleas and cries and whimpering coming from him.

I pinned him with my weak and frail body. I pressed with all my might onto him so he couldn't escape my death grip. Then with one violent shake, I bit into his neck and watched as the blood pooled around me. His blood soaked through my souls of my feet, as well as it sprayed my face. As soon as it was finished I threw down my opponent. Looking at the mingle mess before me, made me want to run away from all this. But where will I go? Out there, I will just get toss away. This is my only way to live, and for my master.

I slowly backed away from my opponent and silently prayed to the dead body, "_I'm sorry…my brother."_ My master came to me and patted me on the back and saying how good I fought. This isn't right, me getting praise by killing a _brother of mine_. I wanted to turn on him, and show him, that I am master not _he. _But I know, I will get severally punished, probably end up like my _brother_ lying there in the pool of his own blood.

That night my master raved about his fortune he made during my fight, which could've cost my life. I laid my sore body on the cool grass and clean my wounds. I stared into the water that rested beside my room. I looked long and hard at my reflection. I _hated_ that face staring back at me. I splashed the reflection making the image disappear, but it wouldn't go away. I'm a creature that is a monster, and wants so badly to be loved and accepted, like the creature down the road from me, she is loved by her master, and care for, while I am fighting my life with others like me.

I lay down and rested my sore scared head on the hard ground and stared at the bright moon. Just then a small human like boy came through the broken fence. I start to get offensive as I raise my head and snarl at the same human boy that comes to me every night. He just sits there with a bowl filled with fresh water. This boy has been coming to my yard, for the past several weeks, always carrying that stupid bowl of water, but each time I refuse it, and give a nasty growl to him, but still he is not afraid of my threats. He just waits for me with that bowl of water, which my body did crave the liquid he was offering, but I didn't trust it. All I know he is a threat, just like my opponent. And my master's words, _Thou Shall Not be Beaten._. I gave a warning snarl at the boy, but still he did not move. He just sat there waiting. _Waiting? Waiting for what?_ I was trying to get him away, before master comes out.

I then drop my guard just a bit, and a curious sense came over me. I look to the house where my master lives, then back at the boy. I slowly but cautiously move up to him. He never once took his gaze off me. I was a just a few feet from him. My gaze went to the water then to the eyes of the boy. In his eyes, I found no fear surprisingly, only peace, love, healing, and even acceptance. It's like he is expecting me to come to him.

Now I am a tail length from him, and saw the same scars on his body that reflect my own. Then in a strange voice he spoke out to me, like he knew me from the start. "I've been waiting for you to come my dear _friend_."

_Friend_? I'm not a friend to this stranger. Then the boy reaches into the clear blue water and dripped it on my sore and wounded body, as he softly but gently petted me. His touch was so welcoming; it felt unreal to me, like he actually loves me. But how? I just murdered my own _brother_. He took the ropes that chained me from this prison and snapped it in two. I looked at him and he stood up and spoke out to me, "You don't have to be beaten anymore my friend. You can now be free and rest."

I look at him and knew that he is letting me go. Away from all the blood, and heinous crimes I've done. I made no hesitation and bolted from my yard leaving my master, for good. No more will ever have to fight another brother. No more that I will ever have fend for my life. I shall never be abused again! I am FREE!

(_Inspired by crimes of dog fighting in the US and other countries_)


End file.
